24fandomcom-20200223-history
Interrogation
Interrogation is the extraction of information one by another used by both CTU agents and terrorists. There are different types of interrogation, such as psychological interrogation, pharmaceutical interrogation, and torture. The different types can be used in conjunction, as well as separately. Torture Torture is a form of interrogation that implements pain in order to forcibly extract information from a source, such as a terrorist or suspected mole. Many people have been tortured or interrogated in order to release vital information. This list also includes people who were tortured in order to extract compliance for a specific task besides just stating information. Day 1 *'Ted Cofell': was threatened by Jack to have a towel thrust down his throat if he didn't cooperate. Cofell claimed not to know anything, but later lunged at Jack with a HALO knife. Bauer broke his wrist and punched him in the heart. Due to his heart condition, he died. Day 2 *'Jason Park': Park being tortured is the opening scene of Day 2. He is electrocuted in an intricate machine that monitors his blood/saline levels while delivering painful electric shocks. *'Nina Myers': Jack Bauer interrogated Nina Myers about her involvement with the nuclear bomb. She was not tortured this day but Jack grabbed her throat and shot bullets just above her head. *'Kate Warner': Kate and Paul Koplin were captured by Syed Ali and tortured. She witnessed Paul die and was about to be killed by Mohsen when Jack Bauer rescued her. *'Roger Stanton': Stanton was tortured by Palmer's Secret Service agent Ted Simmons to uncover his conspiracy to manipulate the Second Wave terrorists. *'Paul Koplin': was captured with Kate Warner and tortured with salinitized water and other methods. He was killed before Jack rescued Kate. *'Reza Naiyeer and Bob Warner': were given an ultimatum by CTU head George Mason should either of them fail to give CTU their complete cooperation. *'Syed Ali': Syed Ali's suicide attempt was foiled and he was tortured by Jack Bauer for information about the nuclear weapon threatening Los Angeles. Bauer threatened to kill his family if he did not confess. Jack faked the death of Asad Ali, and Syed broke when Jack made it appear that his other son would be killed next. *'Jack Bauer': Jack was tortured by Ronnie Stark and his heart accidentally stopped. He then developed a heart condition and Raymond O'Hara killed Stark. *'Marie Warner': Marie was eventually caught by Jack and her sister Kate Warner and was interrogated by Jack Bauer. She was shot in the arm and the bullet was not removed, causing intense pain. Jack refused to give her painkillers or take her to the hospital until she told them the location of the nuclear weapon. The Game *'Ho Shin': Was chased out of his shop and later questioned by Tony Almeida. Tony later released Shin after he gave up the whereabouts of Lee Jin Yu. *'Robert Daniels': The man was interrogated in a usual routine by Jack Bauer with his vital signs being displayed on a nearby monitor. *'Donna Madsen': This woman was interrogated by Bauer in order to find out where her ex Peter Madsen was located. *'Del Toro': This petty thug was also interrogated on the whereabouts of Peter Madsen by Bauer. Day 3 *'Gael Ortega': After being exposed as a double-agent working for the Salazar's, Ortega was briefly tortured by Johnson and Ryan Chappelle. It turned out that Ortega was a triple-agent working as part of the Cordilla virus sting operation, and his torture was halted by Tony Almeida who revealed that only he, Gael and Jack were in on the sting. *'Chase Edmunds': After being captured by Hector Salazar's men, Hector had Eduardo torture Chase using electrocution and farming tools. *'Nina Myers': Nina was brought back to CTU after Chloe killed her computer virus and tortured by Eric Richards and interrogated by Tony Almeida. After a few minutes of torture she was silent but then pretended to commit suicide by jerking the needle into her artery. She escaped in surgery and killed all her doctors except a nurse and hid inside CTU. *'Michael Amador': In order to force him to surrender the location of the Cordilla virus vials he sold to Stephen Saunders, Jack and Chase tortured Amador, Chase slicing his hand in the process. Their plan to allow him to escape (thinking he had done so without their knowledge) so that he could be lead to his client's location was complemented with how Jack installed a tracking chip in the bandages he used to dress Amador's wound after Chase stabbed him. *'Marcus Alvers': After being exposed as the man who released the virus in the Chandler Plaza Hotel, Alvers was briefly tortured by Michelle Dessler, though he broke fairly quickly. * Jane Saunders: Jack interrogated Jane inside CTU after she was captured by Kim Bauer, Alice and other CTU field agents. * Stephen Saunders: Saunders was psychologically tortured when Jack aggressively threatened to to put his daughter Jane in the infected Chandler Plaza Hotel if he did not reveal his couriers with the virus vials. Day 4 * Melanie: the terrorists Abdul Mahnesh and Kalil Hasan tortured Melanie at the software company where she worked at. Melanie gave up her co-worker's name, Andrew Paige, before being killed by Abdul. * Tomas Sherek: Tomas Sherek was apprehended by Ronnie Lobell and taken to CTU for questioning. Jack believed that the train bombing was just a cover for a bigger attack. Jack shot Sherek in the leg without permission, and he revealed the target was James Heller. * Andrew Paige: was kidnapped by Abdul Mahnesh's henchmen and taken an off-road highway site where they attempted to kill him after obtaining key information from him. Jack Bauer prevented them from carrying out said fatality. * Richard Heller: Was initially tortured since the polygraph indicated Richard was lying when he claimed to have no involvement in his father's kidnapping. Later in the day, the threat of being tortured broke him. * Dina Araz: CTU agent Lee Castle put his thumb in Dina Araz's lightly dressed gunshot wound while pressing her for the location of the Dobson Override. Castle was stopped by Jack and Tony Almeida. Dina refused to talk until Jack saved her son Behrooz Araz from her husband Navi who had kidnapped the boy and taken him to the basement of a hospital. * Paul Raines: After CTU discovered Paul's name on the lease of the building where the terrorist attacks had been planned, Jack tortured him by electrocuting him with wires from a lamp, despite Paul's (truthful) insistence of innocence, and Audrey's pleas for mercy on her husband. Later, Paul was tortured by McLennen-Forster security guards in order to find the location of documents Paul hid which incriminated the company in the day's terrorist attacks, but Jack saved Paul by killing all three guards. * Joe Prado: A court order from one Judge Norton prevented CTU from interrogating Joe Prado, one of Habib Marwan's associates. The attorney David Weiss arrived with a Federal Marshal to ensure that Prado was unharmed. CTU decided to let him go, but Jack later knocked out the marshal and trapped Prado, broke his fingers, and threatened him with a knife until he gave up Marwan's location. *'Jason and Kelly Girard': Two civilians who were spared their life in exchange for giving away the location of the stolen suitcase nuke they discovered. They were threatened by Marwan with the intent of inflicting pain upon Jason's injured leg. * Habib Marwan: Jack demanded to know the destination of the stolen nuclear warhead, so he shot Marwan in the arm and knelt on the undressed wound. Day 5 * Miriam Henderson: Miriam was held at her home by Jack and he asked her questions but she refused to give him any information. When Christopher came home Jack caught him too and shot Miriam in the leg to get Christopher to talk. He still refused and she was taken to the hospital. * Christopher Henderson: After being caught by Jack, Henderson was put through torture by Rick Burke, but would not break. * Collette Stenger: Collette was captured with the help of Theo Stoller and was subjected to torture. She named Audrey Raines as a mole and later divulged information of the Wilshire Gas Company, the target for a terrorist attack. * Audrey Raines: After being named as a mole by Collette Stenger, Audrey was interrogated by Jack then tortured by Rick Burke. Her torture was stopped by Jack later. * Walt Cummings: After admitting he helped the Dawn Brigade acquire weaponized nerve gas, Walt was interrogated by Jack, who used a knife and threatened to gouge out Cummings' eyeball if he did not reveal information about the plot. * Jacob Rossler: Jack tortured Rossler for information on Ivan Erwich until Lynn McGill ordered Jack to stop and accept whatever deal he was offered. Day 6 * Jack Bauer: Jack was tortured during the 20 months he was imprisoned in China. After being released from Chinese custody at the start of Day 6, Jack was taken by Curtis Manning and Bill Buchanan to Abu Fayed. Abu and his men tortured Jack the same way Jack tortured Abu's younger brother: by stabbing him and applying a chemical to his wounds. * Graem Bauer: At his residence, Jack tortured his brother by using a plastic bag; later on, after Graem unsuccessfully tried to have Jack killed, Jack used hyoscine-pentothal to torture Graem. * Morris O'Brian: In order to get him to reprogram the trigger for the nuclear suitcases, Abu Fayed successfully tortured O'Brian into doing so. He used physical beatings, forced his head underwater, and eventually resorted to using a power drill against the CTU agent. * Anatoly Markov: Jack infiltrated the Russian consulate of Los Angeles and interrogated Markov for information on the whereabouts of Dmitri Gredenko. In the process he cut off one of Markov's fingers with a cigar cutter. Markov confessed but Jack was apprehended before he could leave the consulate or get word out. * Audrey Raines: Cheng took Audrey hostage after faking her death while Jack was imprisoned. During this time, Audrey was badly tortured; a doctor who checked her during Day 6 cited over 100 injection sites, and that she had been inflicted with Type 3 catatonia. * Abu Fayed: After CTU took him into custody, Jack and Doyle bloodied Fayed up in order to get him to give up the bomb location, though this proved unsuccessful. Redemption * Jack Bauer: Youssou Dubaku tortured Jack with a searing hot blade to try to find out where the children of the Okavango School were. * Chris Whitley: Halcott and Quinn were employed by Edward Vossler to torture Whitley into finding out if he had given information regarding Jonas Hodges and his involvement in Sangala to anyone. He was killed by Vossler's minions. Day 7 Torture was an important factor of Day 7, with it opening with a hearing by Blaine Mayer calling Jack Bauer out for human rights violations with regards to his torture. Jack's use of torture was criticized by and tensed things between him and Renee Walker. *'Michael Latham': Although not shown on-screen, it is clear from his bloodied face that Latham was physically tortured in order to extract his compliance. *'Gabriel Schector and Ari': Jack was about to torture/threaten these two before they were sniped and killed by Alan Tanner. * Alan Tanner: Renee Walker went to the hospital where Tanner was being treated and applied presure to his gunshot wound and cut of his air-supply in order to learn about the whereabouts of Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida. *'Edward Vossler': Jack, foreseeing that it would be difficult to get a man of Vossler's Special Forces background to talk by physical pain, had a begrudging Renee Walker threaten his wife and son in order to convince him. * Ryan Burnett: Jack Bauer tortured Ryan Burnett in the White House via Taser after learning that he may have had knowledge about another terrorist attack in Washington, D.C. The interrogation was stopped when President Allison Taylor ordered marines to breach the room and take Jack into custody. Burnett was later interrogated once again by Bauer at Kennedy Memorial hospital but once again Jack was interrupted. * Tony Almeida: Tortured by Stokes unsuccessfully. Was later (despite having been under arrest/control) repeatedly punched by Jack Bauer. * Alan Wilson: Shortly after the arrest of Alan Wilson, the mastermind of Day 5's events and member of a secretive cabal of American businessmen threatening to attack the US, Renee Walker entered his holding room with the intention of violently interrogating him. It is later revealed that she almost killed Wilson in the process. The event forced the FBI to dismiss her despite her previous actions of the day. Day 8 * Jack Bauer ** A vindictive New York Police Department officer, John Mazoni, vindictively tortured Jack while under the false presumption that he had killed Jim Koernig ** Later, while operating under the Alias of arms dealer Ernst Meir and dealing with Sergei Bazhaev, Bauer was tortured by Bazhaev operative Dimitri in order to get him to explain his knowledge of Bazhaev's nuclear possessions. As with Day 2, the pain Jack endured knocked him out; though he freed himself as he awoke later. * Omar Hassan: Samir Mehran tortured Hassan in the hopes that he would read a list of his sins to Kamistan. However, as Hassan did not break after much torture, Samir read the supposed crimes then executed Hassan, which he recorded and uploaded to the Internet. * Dana Walsh: Under the advice of Charles Logan, President Allison Taylor authorized a private security firm led by Mark Bledsoe to take Dana Walsh away for interrogation to extract the location of an audio file, which proved the Russian Government's involvement in the murder of the Kamistani President, Omar Hassan. Though maybe not the only technique employed, water-boarding was used, however, Dana Walsh remained defiant, even mocking her torturer. Jack arrived at the location - accompanied by Walsh's fiancee, Cole Ortiz - in time to stop the planned execution of Dana, killing Bledsoe and his men in the process. * Pavel Tokarev: Jack Bauer tortured him, trying to find out who authorized the hit on Renee Walker. He realized that he could not break him no matter what amount of pain he caused Pavel, but killed him and cut into his stomach to retrieve a SIM card he had swallowed. Day 9 * Chloe O'Brian: Tortured by CIA ops in the first hour of the day in an unsuccessful attempt to extract information about her group. * Simone Al-Harazi: When Naveed Shabazz stated that he refused to pilot the drones, he commented that he would not submit to torture. Margot Al-Harazi believed him, and tortured Simone (his lover) in order to extract his compliance, with success. Margot amputated her daughter's little finger in the process. A few hours later, Jack pressed on Simone's wound to try to coerce the bed-confined Simone to talk, but quickly stopped. * Kate Morgan: Radko tortured Kate under orders from Karl Rask in order to find out information about how they were compromised. * Steve Navarro: Interrogated by Jack Bauer in order to find out who Navarro was working as a mole for. It was revealed to be Adrian Cross. Pharmaceutical interrogation Pharmaceutical interrogation is torture conducted with pain-inducing chemicals in an attempt to gain information from a suspect. This has been used on many people, including Nina Myers in Day 3, Christopher Henderson in Day 5, Audrey Raines in Day 5 and Chloe O'Brien in Day 9. A overdose of these chemicals will lead to death, Tony Almeida seemed to be killed with an overdose (though it is later revealed in Day 7 he was revived within minutes). In this type of torture, there is a chemical called hyoscine-pentothol that is commonly used. Psychological interrogation Psychological interrogation is a form of torture that utilizes manipulating a source's mind in order to extract information. Sensory deprivation treatment (SDT) is a form of psychological interrogation. Day 4 *'Richard Heller': was underwent sensory disorientation treatment following the kidnapping of James Heller and when it was discovered that Habib Marwan had been called from his cell phone. The only secret he was hiding was his sexual orientation. *'Sarah Gavin': was a supposed mole working for Henry Powell, framed by Marianne Taylor, leading to her torture. Later, Sarah demanded compensation for her ordeal from Michelle Dessler, but she was sent away. Day 8 *'Marcos Al-Zacar': was interrogated over a video feed by Jack Bauer in order to make Marcos think twice about detonating his suit's pack of explosives. Background information and notes * Torture is widely considered an immoral practice, and 24 has been accused of promoting the use of excessive violence and torture in the minds of the voting public, in part to support the policies of former President George W. Bush's federal government. However, it is used by the creators of the show in an apolitical delivery to simply illustrate a dramatic outcome for the various characters in the show. Category:Terminology Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Redemption Category:Day 7 Category:Day 8 Category:Day 9 Category:Lists